Masami Yoshida
Masami Yoshida is a small white cloud with hollowed out holes for her eyes and mouth and a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She has some episodes where she is an antagonist, due to her spoiled, rude, and vain personality. She is the spoiled-rich daughter of the owner of the Rainbow Factory, Mr. Yoshida and Yuki Yoshida. She is voiced by Jessica McDonald. Personality Being the spoiled daughter of the owner of the local Rainbow Factory, Masami is a bit of a snob. As a result of being so rich, she has a smug sense of superiority to her fellow students, taking every chance she can to show off. An example of this was in "The Pressure," where she forced Darwin to be her boyfriend to impress the other girls. She is seen throwing tantrums when she does not get her way, and threats to fire the parents of anyone who disagrees with and/or annoys her. Because a significant amount of the townspeople work at her father's rainbow factory, this threat could hold much weight. She also seems to be narcissistic, being so obsessed with her appearance that she refuses to enter the pool for fear of her hair getting wet despite having no hair in the first place. More evidence of this was when she got jealous of all the attention Molly was getting for her treehouse. She immediately directs their attention to herself and starts showing off, bragging that she has a boyfriend and they do not. Masami does not seem to be able to take criticism well. When someone annoys or angers her, she sometimes gets gray and stormy and zaps whoever that person was with lightning. When she gets sad, she turns gray and starts raining, in other words, sobbing. In "The Gift", it was revealed that Masami just wants to be treated like an ordinary girl, instead of royalty. Villainous Roles *Her first main antagonist role was in The Pressure, she gets jealous of Molly's treehouse and lies about having Darwin as her boyfriend (along with the other girls) and forces Darwin to be her boyfriend and tries to kiss him but failed after Banana Joe and Tobias cuts down their tree. *In The Gi, she joins in with the other students laughing at Gumball and Darwin's karate costumes and "fighting abilities" *Her second main antagonist role was in The Storm, she attempts to steal Alan from Carmen by "helping" Gumball get Alan and Carmen get back together, and she does so by manipulating him into making Alan love her and soon turns into a whirlwind in a rage to keep Alan to herself but all failed after Alan explained that he loved Carmen. Gallery Masami's evil smirk.JPG|Masami's Evil Grin. Masami's Defeat.png|Masami's defeat. Navigation Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Lover Stealers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Protagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Self-Aware Category:Cheater Category:Cowards